


You have feelings

by tigragrece



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	You have feelings

Hank hated when sometimes people telling that Connor didn't have feelings.  
He have feelings even before he deviates he had feelings because he have saved him multiple times and have helped him.  
He knew that even if Connor doesn't show it well, he knew that it's bothering him a little.  
  
So he began to kiss the neck of Connor  
  
"Hank?"  
  
"Let me take care of you please, I want to show you that you are loved and that someone cares about you and that you have feelings, that you are free to have feelings"  
  
"Hank" and he kisses him  
  
Hank knew that when he is kissing the neck of Connor it makes a little vulnerable Connor because he loves this.  
  
"Before it's you who take care of me, now it's my turn," said Hank between kisses  
  
"Hank, why are you doing this" ask Connor  
  
"Because you deserve it because I know you hate when media's tell Android doesn't have feelings or when Gavin try to put you in anger, I know you Connor even if you don't show it, I know you don't like this and that you are not okay"  
  
Connor put his head near the heart of Hank and was like sobbing by telling him "Hank, you are just wonderful, thank you"  
  
"What do you think about the idea that you rest your head on my lap, while we watch movies"  
  
"It's a good idea"  
  
Hank kiss Connor.  
  
Hank thought he had a good idea that today they needed to rest and be together and just relax


End file.
